


Fell Out of the Skies

by MissYouSoFar



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/pseuds/MissYouSoFar
Summary: “Better. Definitely better.” He offered Luke a smile so he doesn’t doubt his sincerity.“Okay.” Luke smiled against his skin. “Okay.”





	Fell Out of the Skies

Noah woke with a start. The familiar sound of fingers flying over a keyboard floods his ears, and he knew from the lack of extra warmth in the bed that Luke had been with hit with the inspiration stick.  Noah knew if he listened hard enough the telltale sound of coffee being made would be heard. He wondered how many cups Luke had already mainlined.

Noah opened his eyes, the complete darkness still a momentary shock before remembrance settled it, his eyes met with nothingness.  “Luke?” He reached for his support cane, hoping Luke had remembered to put it back.

Luke’s furious keystrokes didn’t pause. “Living room.  Mom brought a breakfast care package.”

“Still worried we’ll burn down the apartment?” Noah fumbled for a button on the bedside clock. Heaving a frustrated sigh, his fingers find and press the right one.  ‘6:37 a.m.’ a detached voice informed him.

“The note says something about you being too skinny. I was made to promise I wouldn’t eat a thing,” Luke snorted gracelessly. “I think if they could trade me for you, they would. Faith threatened me bodily harm if I did anything to screw this up.”  Noah laughs, and knows Luke was smiling, bright and golden.

“At least she has faith in you,” Noah teased sarcastically.  Luke harrumphed something unkind about _sisters_.

Noah groped for the second chair he knows Luke keeps by his desk, sitting on what he hopes is a stress ball. Luke laid his hand over Noah’s, lacing their fingers together and bringing them up to his lips.

“Hey you,” Luke whispered, remembering his manners and greeting him properly.  He pressed kisses to Noah’s eyelids and then his mouth, lingering longer there. “This morning is…?” Luke prompted, pressing another soft kiss to Noah’s mouth.

“Better. Definitely better.” He offered Luke a smile so he doesn’t doubt his sincerity.

“Okay.” Luke smiled against his skin. “Okay.” 


End file.
